


MikoKuro Drabbles

by ACertainGirl



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainGirl/pseuds/ACertainGirl
Summary: Short drabbles about the relationship between Mikoto and Kuroko. Some from Kuroko's POV, some from Mikoto's POV. Some fluff, some angst (angsty one will have warning in the beginning).
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	MikoKuro Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything for this series, but as Railgun T inspires me, here it is.

Kuroko sighs from the feeling of Mikoto's fingers combing through her hair. She loves such quiet nights, when she lies in Mikoto's laps, talking about nothing and everything. When Mikoto's attention is entirely on her and nothing else.

"Anything fun happened during Judgement patrol today?"

She shrugs.

"Helped a bunch of thugs rescuing a cat on a tree. Apparently it's the gang's cat."

Mikoto laughs, her stomach shakes and Kuroko can't help but smile. Mikoto has always laughed freely.

Some time passes.

"Mikoto."

She still remembers the day she first called her Mikoto and not Onee-sama — to change from one kind of partner to an entirely different kind of partner, and Mikoto's cute blush when she said it, as softly as she does now.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you once say you want to grow out your hair?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did say that, didn't I? It was a long time ago though."

"But why didn't you?"

"Eh? I don't know, long hair isn't my thing, I guess."

Kuroko closes her eyes and imagines. A Mikoto with long flowy hair, let down free or French braid with flower decorations. How her hair would move due to her electric powers, how she would use her hair to hide her blushing face... No, it is certain that Mikoto would look great with long hair.

A sudden thought crosses her mind.

A man named Kamijou Touma once mentioned that he preferred long hair to short hair. She doesn't remember when or how she heard it, but she remembers he did. As always, she stops herself immediately. Thinking about the past, when Mikoto's attention was on somebody else, is always too painful.

"So you are sure you don't want it anymore?"

"Hmm? Nah."

Kuroko opens her eyes and looks up to Mikoto. Their eyes lock and her heart skips a beat.

"But I like your long hair, Kuroko."

For a moment, her world stops and there's nothing but this wonderful, beautiful girl in her eyes. She remembers, clear as day, when Mikoto confessed she returned her feelings, the feeling of her heart beating and bursting out of her chest, the feeling of the sudden warmth on her face and entire being, the feeling of invincibility, like there is absolutely nothing in the world that can hurt her anymore, all because of this girl. Her lover. Her Mikoto. The feelings are intoxicated and she is addicted.

_I swear I will never let you go_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Tell me your thoughts in the comment :)


End file.
